Another Wild and Wooly Universe
by LadyDaisys
Summary: If you thought the first Wild and Wooly was whacked, you ain't seen nothing yet! The Biker Mice find themselves in a crazy, mixed up world.
1. Chapter 1

If you thought the first Wild and Wooly Universe was crazy, you ain't seen nothing yet!  
This answers Tail-Gunner's challenge of Romance and Ridiculous. Enjoy!

Another Wild and Wooly Universe-chapter 1

"It's working!"Carbunkle exclaimed, "I've created it at last!"  
"What are you babbling about, Doctor?"Carbunkle asked, angrily. It had been another bad week. The Biker Mice knocked down his tower for the twentieth time that week so he was in a less than jovial mood.  
"You seem upset, your rottenness."  
"Of course I'm upset. I just had one of my brilliant plans fouled up by those ruinous rodents, the Biker Mice."Limburger groaned.  
"Then perhaps it's time we implimented my new mousetrap."Carbunkle said.  
"What is that thing?"  
"A dimensional portal to end all portals. All we do is lure those bothersome mice into the portal where they'll be trapped in one of the worlds."Carbunkle cackled.  
"Then I'll be free to loot and plunder this pitiful planet as much as I please."Limburger chuckled.

Meanwhile at the scoreboard card at Quigley Stadium. The mice were getting ready to have dinner. Vinnie had invited Charley. Everyone sat at the table which was set for dinner. Everyone but Vinnie. Charley heard him humming in the kitchen.  
He came out stirring a pot of some mixture. He began ladling it on everyone's plates.  
"I'm glad you could come for dinner, Charley-girl."he told Charley.  
"What exactly did you make for supper?"She asked him, eyeing the strange brown-looking concoction on her plate. Everyone else did the same thing.  
"Something I came up with."he beamed. Throttle took a forkful and began chewing. It was terrible! It was like eating a blown-out tire.  
"Well?"Vinnie asked, "Restaurant quality or what?"  
"It's different."He replied. "Hey! What's that?"Charley asked, looking out the window. Vinnie and Modo turned to look out while Throttle spat into his napkin. He then got up and looked out the window. They saw an explosion. "Gotta be Ol'Stinkbreath. Who else?"Throttle replied.  
"I say let's go fry his fins!"Vinnie said.  
"My kind of music!"Modo said.  
The mice put on their helmets and got on their bikes.  
"Yeah, let's do some damage!"Charley cried out, hopping behind Vinnie on his bike.  
"Sorry, sweetheart, but no can do."Vinnie replied, whipping his tail around her waist and hoistering her from his bike and into a chair.  
"Hey!"Charley exclaimed.  
"Stupid, macho guy stuff, remember?"He teased, then he rode off to join up with Throttle and Modo.  
He could hear Charley fuming and fussing. He hated to keep her out of the action but he wouldn't be able to live with himself if she got hurt because of his carelessness. Vinnie, like his bros, cared about Charley. She was the closest thing they had to family. They never forgot how she protected them from her own people or how she fed them when they first came to Earth. She had no idea how much she meant to them. They wanted to keep her away from the danger. It wasn't easy. She always found a way to involve herself.  
The mice followed the direction of the orange glow of the explosion. Greasepit was welding a flame thrower. He saw the mice out of the corner of his eye. "They're here, Mistah Limburger."he said, into the comlink in his ear.  
"Excellent, Greasepit. You know what to do."Limburger replied.  
"Ha Ha Ha!"he laughed.  
"Freeze, Greasespill."Throttle said.  
"I got a better idea. You mousies fry!"He said, aiming the flame thrower at them.  
The mice rode out of the direction of the hot flame. While the fight was going on, Carbunkle placed a square-shaped device on the ground and pressed a button. A large circular prism of swirling purple and yellow appeared. The mice began to feel a strong wind behind them. They turned around.  
"A dimensional portal! It's sucking us in!"Throttle cried out, as he and his bike were pulled into the portal. "Hold on, bro!"Vinnie yelled, gripping Throttle's hand. He felt himself being pulled in.  
"Vinnie! Throttle!"Modo shouted, grabbing Vinnie's tail while he held onto Throttle. "Too strong!'Modo called out, wrapping his tail around a parking meter. But he couldn't hold on as the strong suction sucked him and his bros into the dimensional portal. Then the portal disappeared. "The plan was a success."Carbunkle told Limburger. "Excellent. Now with those wretched mice gone, I can loot and plunder this pitiful planet. Ha Ha Ha!" Limburger grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Another Universe

The mice fell through the portal. It disappeared.

"Where are we?"Modo asked. "I don't know but I got a bad feeling."Throttle replied. They looked around and saw old, dilapidated buildings. The whole city appeared to be in ruins. They got on their bikes and rode around. "It looks like Chi-town, but then it doesn't?" Vinnie said. Suddenly Plutorkians dressed in uniforms blocked their views. "Don't move. Any of you."One of them said. "If you wanna pass, you gotta pay us a fare."said another one, "And do it quickly or you're in for a world of hurt."  
"And if we refuse?"Throttle asked.  
"Then you die."  
The mice smiled sarcastically. Throttle looked at Vinnie and Modo.  
"Did they just threaten us?"  
"Sure did."Modo replied, "Pitiful."  
"They must be comedians."Vinnie said, "I almost feel sorry for them."  
"Yeah. Let's smoke 'em."Throttle said. Weapons came out of their bikes. They aimed and fired at the Plutorkians who fled in terror.  
The mice laughed as they watched them go.  
"I never get tired of that."Throttle sighed contently.  
Suddenly a blast knocked them off their bikes. Another group of Plutorkians hid behind a building. They were about to fire on the mice with a laser blaster when an arrow flew threw the air pinning the Plutorkians' arm to a brick wall. His other arm was pinned by another arrow. The mice looked up to see three bikers. One of them held a crossbow.  
"I don't believe it."Vinnie said.  
"They look like Martian Freedom Fighters!"Modo smiled, happily. The Plutorkians began firing at the bikers. One of them shot out an orange flame blasting the Plutorkians into the air. They flew down where the mice were and motioned them to come towards them. The mice rode towards them and they all rode behind an old abandoned building.  
"Thanks for your help whoever you are."Throttle said.  
The three bikers removed their helmets. The mice gasped. "You're welcome."one of them said. Their leader looked like Modo! But this Modo wore no patch over his eye and he had no bionic arm. He had two good eyes and arms. "How is this possible?"Modo asked, shocked.  
"You three are not from around here, are you?"The Modo look-a-like asked.  
The mice then removed their helmets.  
"Like looking in a mirror."The Modo look-a-like replied, "I thought as much."  
"Then where are they from?"The biker with the crossbow asked. Vinnie was shocked. The guy looked like him! He had no metal mask over his face.  
"We're from Chicago."Throttle explained, "Carbunkle's portal brought us here."  
"Carbunkle? Here?"The Modo look-a-like asked glancing at them then the three bikers with him, "This is bad."  
Suddenly, there was a bleeping sound. He took out a cellphone. "My wife's on the line."He told them.  
"Wife?"The three mice looked at each other with shocked looks on their faces. "Hi, on my way back. Yeah, I'll see you soon. Love you too. Bye."Modo said, talking into the phone.  
He hung up. "We'll help you get back home. Follow us."He told them. They rode down a road and saw the Last Chance garage coming into view. But it wasn't the Last Chance. It said "Modo's Fix-it Shop."  
"You own the Last Chance garage?"Throttle asked, surprised.  
"Since I last checked."The Modo look-a-like chuckled.  
The mice saw someone running out of the garage arms outstretched. It was Charley. But she looked different. She had on a blue denim slacks and a yellow t-shirt. Her hair was super long and springy. In her arms, was a baby about eight months old. "Hey, baby!"She cried out. The mice were shocked when she ran straight to the Modo look-a-like. Then they locked lips and kissed! He then took the baby out of her arms and kissed it.  
"How's my son?" The mice were bewildered. Modo with a kid? "Oh, I didn't know we had company."She said, glancing at the Biker Mice.  
"Just rescued them from Plutorkian enforcers, but we gave them a run for their money." "You and Charley are an item?!"Vinnie gasped.  
"In a way. She's my wife."He explained. The mice couldn't believe it. "How long you been married?"Modo asked. Then four human-like martian mouse kids came running out. "Daddy! Daddy! You're home!" they cried. Charley took the baby out of his arms. The Modo look-a-like hugged the four kids and smiled. They hugged him back.  
"You okay, kids?"  
"Too long obviously."Throttle replied.  
"Look what I brought!" He beamed, taking a large fish out of a bag.  
"Fresh trout!" The kids crowed.  
"You are staying for supper, right?"He asked the mice.  
The mice normally hated fish but they nodded out of politeness.  
"I'll get ready to clean the scales off."The Vinnie look-a-like said.  
"I'll fire up the grill."The Throttle look-a-like said.  
"After you speak to Carbine. She's here."Charley told him, "I have to give the baby his bottle."  
She then walked inside the garage.  
"Vincent?"  
The mice turned to see Carbine walk up but she didn't look like the one they remembered. She was dressed in pink leather jacket, pants, and boots. She wore pink feather earrings.  
"I'm here, sweetie."The Vinnie look-a-like said, taking her in his arms. Everyone was shocked. "I'm sorry we fought. I want to work things out between us. I want another chance with you."she said.  
"You got it."he smiled, kissing her cheek. She giggled. Now Throttle knew she wasn't the girl he knew.  
The Carbine he knew never giggled. This one acted too girly and dippy.  
"'Glad you two finally patched things up." They looked up to see Harley walk in. Harley was the girl Vinnie fell in love with on Mars. Vinnie nearly gasped and held his breath. But this Harley wasn't the same. She had a hard edge about her and was thin. Her hair was purple and in a punk rock style, she wore a short pleated dark-green skirt, purple tank-top, spike collar and knee length boots.  
She put her arms around The Throttle look-a-like's waist and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled warmly at her. They cuddled.  
"Who're they?"She asked, motioning with her head at the Biker Mice.  
"Friends. They're from Chicago."He replied.  
"Oookay, we just stepped into the Bizarro zone."Vinnie thought. "Carbunkle created a dimensional portal. It brought them here."The Modo look-a-like said.  
"No prob. We just send them back home then blow his little toy to bits."The Harley look-a-like said.  
"That's not so simple. His tower is crawling with Plutorkian Enforcers."He told them.  
"Plutorkians Enforcers?"Throttle asked. "Carbunkle Tower is loaded with them. Zachary Carbunkle isn't going to let anyone near his dimensional device. He got it from the High Chairman Limburger.  
Dr. Greasepit helped him build it. We have to take out that device or he'll use it to take over this world as well as others."  
"Oh, do we have to do it? I vote we go out for pizza instead."Carbine said, whining.

"Cheese? Ugh!"Vinnie and Modo groaned.  
"You definitely don't sound like the Carbine I know. She hates cheese plus she would've jumped at the chance to stop Limburger and his cronies."  
Throttle told her chuckling.  
"So who's up for ruffling Carbunkle's feathers?"Throttle asked.  
"We are!"Everyone said.  
"But after dinner."The Modo look-a-like said.


	3. Chapter 3

Worth Her Weight in Gold

When dinner was finished, Throttle, Vinnie, Modo as well as their counterparts got on their bikes and put on their helmets.  
"Kids, say bye to Daddy."Charley told the four little martian children. The Modo look-a-like took them in his arms.  
"Daddy'll be right back. Mind your mother."He told them.  
"We will. Bye, Dad."They replied. They went into the playroom.  
"Hey, wait up!"  
Everyone turned to see Harley run towards the Throttle look-a-like and hop on his bike.  
"You ain't going without me!'She said, holding up a laser cannon, "Let's do some damage!"  
"Whoo! There ain't nothing sexier than a woman going into battle!"the Throttle look-a-like said, adjusting his dark shades and grinning at her admiringly.  
"Okay, tone it down, lovebirds."The Modo look-a-like said. "You coming with us?"Vinnie asked the Charley look-a-like.  
"Who? Me? Oh no! My place is here with the children. I can't see myself going out there endangering my life just for a cheap thrill."She replied, then cupping the Modo look-a-like's cheek, "Please be careful out there, honey."  
"I'm not going anywhere. I'll be back. Don't worry, darling." Modo look-a-like smiled warmly. "I'm staying, too. Fighting makes me nervous."The Carbine look-a-like said, shuddering.  
"That's 'cause you're a wuss!"The Harley look-a-like replied, nastily. The Carbine look-a-like looked like she might burst into tears and tried to run away.  
"That was uncalled for, Harl!"The Modo look-a-like said, frowning at the non-chalant mouse who shrugged her shoulders.  
"Hello? Our planet's in danger. She needs to stop being a baby and help out." She replied, arms folded. The mice were shocked. They had never seen Harley be so mean to anyone. "Don't be so hard on her." The Charley look-a-like said.  
The Vinnie look-a-like took the Carbine look-a-like in his arms. "It's okay, baby. I'm here."he soothed. She calmed down.  
"Oh, thank you, Vincent."  
"Let's go."Harley snarled. The Throttle look-a-like shrugged at the others as if to say "I-don't-know-what-to-do" and rode off with Harley.  
"What's her problem?"Vinnie asked.  
"She's got a lot of anger. Her family was killed by the Plutorkians a few years ago."The Modo look-a-like said.  
The mice gasped. "I don't excuse her behavior but I understand it. A lot of anger can't make you see straight."He said.  
Vincent shot a scowl at her departing frame. He looked at Carbine and his frown disappeared. "Be back later, babe."He said, smiling warmly and kissing Carbine. Her face that was pale moments ago blushed like a ripe peach. She kissed him back. "I'll be waiting for you, angel." she replied.

The mice rode off waving at Charley who held the baby. She waved back. Carbine blew Vincent a kiss.  
Harley continued to scowl unseen by the mice. "They're something aren't they?"Vincent said, grinning at Carbine.  
"They sure are."Throttle said, then he surprised himself by saying, "She's lucky to have you."  
"Wrong. I'm the lucky one. She's worth her weight in gold." He replied, grinning from ear to ear.


	4. Chapter 4

Old Enemies Remade-chapter 4

"I don't know what I would've done without her."Vincent said.  
"I know what you mean. I feel the same way about Charlene."The Modo look-a-like said. "Just out of curiosity, how did you two get together?" Throttle asked.  
"She was there for me when my mama died during the war. She left Earth to go to Mars just to give me the support I needed. We got married on Mars."  
The Modo look-a-like smiled to himself, "The rest they say is history."  
"We're here."The Throttle look-a-like said. There before them stood what appeared to be Limburger Plaza except instead of the LP logo outside the building it had a CP logo instead.  
They soon heard clicking sounds. Thirty or more Plutorkian Enforcers in blackish leather outfits aimed blasters at them.  
"Well, Well, what have we here?" The mice looked up see Dr. Carbunkle walk towards them. He was dressed in a purple suit, white shirt,  
purple tie, and black patent leather shoes.  
"Where'd ya get the monkey suit, doc?"  
"It's Mr. Carbunkle. Greasepit!" He screamed.  
The mice turned to looked to see Greasepit in a white labcoat, black boots, and green glasses. "Greasepit?"Vinnie gasped.  
"That's Dr. Greasepit to you." He replied, angrily.  
"My dear doctor, dispose of our guests promptly."Carbunkle said, to Greasepit. "Right away, Mr. Carbunkle." Greasepit fired a laser cannon at the mice. The Modo look-a-like hit a button on his bike. It deflected the laser fire away from them hitting the Plutorkian Enforcers. "'Good thing in this universe some things don't change."Throttle chuckled. The Enforcers fled in terror. "I got youse mice, now." said a voice. The mice turned to see Lord Camenbert approach them dressed in greasy overalls and a mashed up cap. He tripped over Carbunkle. "Camenbert, watch where you're going."Carbunkle told him.  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Carbunkle. Forgive me."he replied, bowing. "Don't let it happen again or I'll report you to Lord Limburger!"  
"Oh, no! Not that!"Camenbert cried begging on his hands and knees before Carbunkle.  
"Am I seeing things? The Plutorkian head honcho on the ground groveling?"Vinnie asked.  
"That no surprise. Camenbert was removed from being High Chairman on the Plutorkian Council after refusing to do that nasty Plutorkian greeting in public.  
Limburger pointed the finger at him and was given his job."Vincent told them. "You mean Lardbutt is now his boss?" Vinnie asked.  
"Exactly."  
"Sorry to interrupt this little conversation but it's time you mice met your doom."Carbunkle said. Camenbert aimed a blaster at them. "No prob. How about a light?" Vinnie asked, hurling a glowing flare. It struck Camenbert shooting him into the air and into a dumpster. The mice began firing their blasters at Carbunkle and Greasepit who fled in a panic at being outnumbered. Vincent fired his crossbow at Greasepit pinning him to a brick wall. "Not so fast, Greaseball. You're gonna help us." The Modo look-a-like said. "What do you want from me, mouse?" He asked.  
"Your portal. You're gonna activate it for us."


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 - Ambush

"What do WE need him for?" Harley asked, "He's nothing but trouble."  
"He's their ticket home."Vincent replied, pointing at the Biker Mice with his thumb.  
"If you say so." Suddenly all of the mice were thrown from their bikes. They looked up in shock to see Harley aimed a smoking laser cannon at them.  
She was surrounded by a dozen Plutorkian Enforcers.  
"What're you doing, Harl?"The Throttle look-a-like asked, surprised.  
"Oh, shut up!" She replied.  
"Excellent work, dear girl."Greasepit said, standing next to her grinning. Then as if they couldn't be shocked enough. Harley and Greasepit kissed!  
"UGHHHH! I think I'm gonna be sick!"Vinnie said, cringing. "Join the club."Vincent said, equally disgusted.  
The Modo look-a-like took out his blaster to fire when an Enforcer shot him in the arm. He would've done more if Harley hadn't stopped him.  
"No!"she screamed at the Enforcer, "He's gotta a family."  
"I'm sorry, Modo, but I gotta do this."  
"I don't believe this."The Modo look-a-like said, shaking his head. "You're a traitor!" Vincent cried.  
"You're wrong. Greasepit and the Enforcers hate the Limburger and the Plutorkian council as much as we do. He and I have been secretly working together to stop them. If we have a chance to take them down, I have to take it."Harley said, more gently.  
"By turning on us?" Throttle said,"You're no different than the Stinkfishes."  
"You Plutorkian bootlicker!"The Throttle look-a-like screamed. He got up like he was going to hit her.  
She got so mad she hit him in the jaw with the butt of her gun. He grabbed his mouth. It bled.  
"Watch yer mouth, mouse or I'll do worse to you!"She screamed.  
"Want me deck him for you?" The Plutorkian enforcer asked.  
"No, leave them here. Unharmed." Harley told him. He nodded. Harley walked away with Greasepit and two Enforcers. They got on board a ship and sailed away.


	6. Chapter 6

ch. 6 - Double-Cross and Back Home

"Well, this is going great." Vinnie said.  
"Alright, you mice, move!" An Enforcer said nudging Vinnie and the others with their blasters. The mice got up. "Might as well."The Modo look-a-like said. "I can't believe Harley ditched us." Vincent said.  
I wouldn't say that."The Throttle look-a-like said. Suddenly he grabbed the Enforcer and pointed a blaster at his head.  
"Don't move!" He shouted to the other Enforcers. He motioned the Biker Mice who went over where he stood followed by his look-a-likes. "We're blowing this pop stand. Don't try to follow us." He struck the guard knocking him down. They rode off.  
"Where'd you get that blaster?"Throttle asked him.  
"Courtesy of Harley." He said, grinning.  
"I knew that girl had goodness inside of her."The Modo look-a-like smiled.  
"We better catch up with her. She could be in big trouble." Throttle said.  
"I know where she's headed:Carbunkle Tower." He replied, smile faded.  
"For what?"Vinnie asked.  
"Revenge. Carbunkle orchestrated the assassination of her parents."Vincent said, "She doesn't know how sneaky he is. Let's hope we're not too late."

"It's finally going to happen." Greasepit said, then looked over at Harley who stood by the window of the ship. She had her arms folded and she was lost in thought. She felt bad for turning on Modo. He had been like a second father to her after her birth parents died. He and Charley found and raised her as their daughter. They tried to give her a happy life but she was just too sad. Too angry. She wanted all of Plutork to pay for what they did to her parents. "Are you having second thoughts, my dear?" He asked her.  
"I'm good."She replied.  
"We're here." Said an Enforcer. The Plaza tower looked just like Lawrence Limburger's tower except it had a CP logo on it and not an LP logo.  
It was large and massive. It stood out like a dark protruding spider amid dull gray buildings. Harley disguised herself as an Enforcer and covered her face. Carbunkle had just gotten off the vidcom with Limburger. He was staring at himself in a mirror.  
"We're hear, Mr. Carbunkle." Greasepit said.  
"Oh, Dr. Greasepit. I have a job for you."  
"And I'm gonna do a job on you!"Harley cried out, aiming a blaster at Carbunkle. She was about to pull the trigger when suddenly she was shot from behind.  
She looked up to see Greasepit standing over her with a gun grinning. "You foolish girl. Did you really think I'd betray my boss? Oh, no. See, I know what side my bread is buttered on."Greasepit told her. "So all that lovey-dovey stuff was all an act."Harley said.  
"You catch on quick."He grinned.  
"Doctor, kindly dispose of our uninvited guest."Carbunkle said.  
"With pleasure."Greasepit said. He was about to fire when the all of the Biker Mice crashed through the windows. Vinnie threw one of his flares blasting Greasepit into the air. Plutorkian Enforcers shot at the mice. Both Modos fired knocking their guns out of their hands. They high-fived each other. an Enforcer was socked by Throttle. Carbunkle was sneaking away when suddenly he was struck with the butt of a blaster and knocked to the ground.  
He looked up to see Harley brandishing a blaster. "I'm gonna kill you." "Harley, no! He ain't worth it." The Modo look-a-like said.  
"My parents are dead because of him."Harley replied.  
"It ain't gonna bring 'em back, sweetheart."Vinnie said.  
Harley still continued to glance at Carbunkle. She simply struck Carbunkle again and stomped off. She walked over to where the mice were.  
They had just finished beating up the Enforcers. Vincent grabbed Greasepit and shoved him towards the dimensional portal. Greasepit activated the dimensional portal. "Okay, the portal is set for your dimension."The Modo look-a-like said. The Biker Mice put on their helmets. "So long, bros. Keep up the peace."The Throttle look-a-like said. "Ride free, citizens."Throttle said, saluting them. They looked over at Harley who didn't smile but nodded at them. The mice went threw the portal landing in Chicago. "What a ride!"Vinnie cried out. "Guys!" They saw Charley ride up on her bike carrying a laser cannon. "Let's go get Limburger!"She cried out.  
The mice looked at each other grinning. It was good to be back.


End file.
